1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nitrous oxide transfer system and more particularly pertains to facilitating the transfer of gas from a large supply tank to smaller end-user tanks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gas transfer methods and systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, gas transfer methods and systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of transferring gas through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,904 issued Dec. 12, 1995 to Guo relates to a method and apparatus for generating, transporting and dissociating gas hydrates. U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,877 issued Feb. 2, 1999 to Delp relates to a method and apparatus for supplying a pressurized diver's breathing gas for underwater diving. U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,081 issued Aug. 24, 1999 to Burgner relates to a solid phase latent heat vapor extraction and recovery system for liquified gases. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,627 issued Feb. 19, 2002 to Frankie relates to a nitrous oxide based oxygen system.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe nitrous oxide transfer system that allows facilitating the transfer of gas from a large supply tank to smaller end-user tanks.
In this respect, the nitrous oxide transfer system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating the transfer of gas from a large supply tank to smaller end-user tanks.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved nitrous oxide transfer system which can be used for facilitating the transfer of gas from a large supply tank to smaller end-user tanks. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.